Inside Hurtful Eyes
by mlinyaia
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are sent on a mission with Adi Gallia and Siri Tachi, but things don't go as planned, ObiWan needs an urgent operation, but he hasn't told QuiGon what was wrong. Will the mission be a success and will they all survive? On Hold Sorry
1. The Known War

**A.N: **My first fic so hope it all goes well let me know! Based on the characters from JA books but not really following a story particularly.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or any other things to do with Star Wars, although I wish I was the creator of these wonderful stories.

**Inside Hurtful Eyes**

**Chapter 1: The Known War**

She sat there in the dark, waiting. She did not know when he would return for her but it was certain that it would happen. Siri, a small humanoid girl with copper hair rocked back and forth on the spot. Her muscles were tired and sore, aching from the furious attack she just scraped away from. That's what can be said for her but it was a different story for the rest of the Jedi party she arrived with.

The Jedi Council had received an urgent request from the small, but hostile planet called Malidaor, in the Outer Rim. The planet was in a civil war, it had already caused great unease in the Senate due to the assassination of the Empress of the Planet, Taliqui. Some of the rebellion groups were taking over the planet, fighting over the throne and wealth the crown had. It was believed that the fighting started after one of the government officials was suspect to have given a high bribe to one gang leader to kill the other gang leader. They assumed that this was the work of Taliqui and her fate was sealed. Further taunts were heard of from sources that none were able to trace, therefore causing a great unease and wave of overpowering distrust in the planet, which extended to other worlds.

Obi-Wan a ginger haired 14 year old boy, stood nervously outside the ornate and heavy Council Chamber door. Behind him sitting on the edge of a delicate looking table was his Master Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn. They had been summoned by Master Yoda himself, which instantly alerted the pair to the fact that this was an extremely important situation. The doors opened and the pair of them entered. Qui-Gon could sense the excitement in the young Padawan beside him, but there was also a strange emotion emitting from deep inside his apprentice. The pair took their place in the center of the room; Obi-Wan took a brief, unnoticeable moment to gaze around at the many council members in the room.

'Word we have received from the temporary leader of Malidaor, critical has this war become; urgent is the need for peace.' Said Master Yoda, who was sitting comfortably in his small chair.

'We are sending another Jedi team with you, Adi Gallia and her Padawan Siri will also be traveling with you. If more assistance is required you are asked to contact us immediately on the emergency frequency, it is a hostile planet and peace is needed there to stabilize the whole area and the senate. You will be leaving tomorrow, gather as much information as you can, may the force be with you.' the strong and serene Mace Windu said.

The two Jedi bowed graciously and abruptly left the Council Chamber.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes; this was the most dangerous mission he had been on. He turned to look at Qui-Gon. Looking up at this man, his mentor, his father figure, he doubted that he would be able to show him the progress and improvement that he wanted. It was hard for Obi-Wan to become Qui-Gon's apprentice and hi biggest fear was to lose his master's trust and ultimately lose his master's guidance and end up as the agri-corp worker he was originally destined to be. It was on the day of his 13th birthday, when he officially became Qui-Gon's Padawan Learner that he made a silent and secret vow that he would not let his master down, no matter what.

Qui-Gon walked silently down the corridor, he felt uncertain. Was Obi-Wan ready for this mission? He was after all only a fourteen year old boy, but Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan was very skilled, he was in a lightsaber higher than the rest of his age group and he was highly gifted in the Force and he had placed upon him great expectations. He looked down at his apprentice, his gaze was set in concentration, everything was perfect about Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon knew that he had made the right choice by accepting the will of the Force and allowing Obi-Wan to become his Padawan Learner.

Qui-Gon paused outside the door to his quarters, he watched as Obi-Wan bid farewell to him, he replied with a small nod of his head.

'I will speak to you later Padawan, you must prepare for tomorrow.'

'Yes Master'

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan continued down the corridor, he was a strong minded and confident adolescent; he followed him with his eyes. He was about to turn the corner when something caught his attention. It was only small thing, but Obi-Wan's step faltered. He swayed a little and continued walking. Qui-Gon knew what he needed to do, he had to talk to Obi-Wan, he was either hiding his emotions from him or he was keeping something from him, each bought bout worry from inside him, but he suppressed it. it was not serious; yet.


	2. The Weaknesses Break Through

**A.N: **Based on the characters from JA books but not really following a story particularly. Hope you are enjoying it

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or any other things to do with Star Wars, although I wish I was the creator of these wonderful stories.

**Inside Hurtful Eyes**

**Chapter 2: The Weaknesses Break Through**

_I hope he didn't see that, its nothing, he will just worry about me and I need to go on this mission._

As Obi-Wan walked around the corner, out of Qui-Gon's sight, he clasped his head in his hands. There was a sharp pain in his head, he knew it was bad but he couldn't call back Qui-Gon, he couldn't let him see him like this.

_It's probably just nerves; I'll go and take my mind off of it._

He slowly stumbled down the corridor, his mind only clearing slightly. The pain was bearable it was not a need for concern. He reached the turbolift and pushed the button to go to a lower level. As he exited the lift he turned quickly and entered a room on the left side of the corridor.

'Arggggghhhhhh' he screamed as a bright light from inside the room blinded him.

'Obi-Wan! Stay there!' Screamed a voice from somewhere nearby.

Obi-Wan was on the floor writhing in pain, his head was to his chest and he was curled in a ball. Bant came running and crouched down next to her shaking and screaming friend.

'Obi-Wan w-what's wrong?' she said softly to him, a slight wobble in her usually confident voice. She lent closer to him, 'Obi-Wan?' there was no reply. She looked at his face. Shock was suddenly witnessed across Bant's face, Obi-Wan's eyes were scrunched up and he was holding his head, rocking it back and forth. It looked like someone was torturing him.

'I-It's t-too bright! ARRGGHHH!!'

Bant immediately knew the problem. Taking off her cloak she delicately but swiftly placed it over Obi-Wan making sure that his eyes were completely shielded from the vat illumination banks that lit up the room. She then ran over to the communication console, which was luckily not far as Obi-Wan fell near the door.

'Hello this is the Healing Wing how can we help?'

'Hello this is Bant please come quick its Obi-Wan Kenobi! He is in need of help; we are in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.'

'Ok Bant thank you I will send a team down to meet you stay with him.'

Bant returned to Obi-Wan, 'Are you ok Obi-Wan?' she waited a moment, 'Obi-Wan?' She was about to lift the cloak off of his face when the medic's came.

The team of healers picked up the limp form of Obi-Wan, taking note of the cloak and leaving it on. They placed the slumbering form on a stretcher and carried him off to the Wing.

Bant accessed the Comm console and attempted to contact Qui-Gon. There was no answer so she ran to find another master to help seek Qui-Gon; he needed to know about Obi-Wan

She raced up along the corridor to the dining hall hoping to find someone as it was now time for the midday meal. Bursting through the door she nearly tumbled over a first year student who was coming through the door at the same time. She looked around the hall; students were eating, talking and playing games. She spotted 2 Jedi Masters, Adi Gallia and Qui-Gon Jinn sitting at one of the far tables. She ran as fast as she could to reach the table.

Qui-Gon was talking over the mission with Adi when the Force told him to turn around. He turned and saw the Mon Calamarian, Bant, with her pale salmon skin come running at a great speed. He stood up, causing Adi to also acknowledge the girl. He started to walk towards the girl who had slowed down. As he reached her he placed his hand on her back. She collapsed into worrisome tears, and landed in a heap on the floor. Qui-Gon crouched down and cradled the young student in his arms, trying to comfort her.

'What has happened Bant?' he said gently.

'It's….O-Obi-Wan…..go….h-heal..healers….' She gasped for breath which she was unable to find. She collapsed into Qui-Gon's outstretched arms and fell into unconsciousness.

Qui-Gon ran to the turbolift carrying Bant, followed by Adi. It took only moments for them to reach the healing wing but it felt like hours for Qui-Gon. He entered through the door and was greeted.

'Welcome Master Qui-Gon Jinn, I believe we have you Padawan with us. Let me take this student and heal her while someone takes you through to Obi-Wan.'

Qui-Gon handed Bant delicately over to the healer as he was led to where Obi-Wan lay.

'Qui-Gon I warn you, he is critically ill, we don't know if he will make it.'

'Why didn't you contact me immediately?'

'We tried but couldn't get through to you, someone was sent to find you but it appears Bant found you first. Please follow me.'

Qui-Gon was led into the room where Obi-Wan was. Immediately it struck him, the room was in almost total darkness. The lights on the monitors glowed brightly and bought Qui-Gon's attention to them. He watched the numbers on them, and his concentration dropped.

_What will happen to you little one? Please be strong wake up and tell me what you can see._

With that thought being transferred through the bond which he and Obi-Wan shared, he had to just wait. He walked over to him and touched his brow, it was wet with sweat, he must have a temperature.

_Oh child, how did you let yourself get this ill? Please just wake up and I will help you through it._

Alarms started beeping as Obi-Wan started to wriggle around it was like he was fighting off something and he was losing. He started to scream and Qui-Gon could not cope any longer he rushed over to him and held him in a tight embrace, 'Oh Son please just wake up, we are not going on the mission tomorrow, it can wait please you are my priority.'

'mmmuuughhhhh'

'Obi-Wan?' Qui-Gon said with a hint of relief in his voice. 'Are you ok?'

'M….Master?' slowly Obi-Wan replied 'It…..hurts….argh….ugh help me please.'

'Where does it hurt Obi-Wan?'

'My head, it's spinning, where are you?'

'I'm here Child, reach out and touch me'

'Please make it stop, I don't want to feel like this. Is it my fault?'

_Why would he blame himself, it's not his fault he is ill, it's mine I should have stopped him when I saw him stumble earlier._

'No Obi-Wan it is not your fault and we will sort out what has happened to you. Get some rest and we will talk later, I have to inform the Council that we are no longer going on the mission to Malidaor. Rest Young One that is what you need.'

Qui-Gon Jinn left the already sleeping apprentice and headed out to clear his mind. He could sense a deep unease from Obi-Wan, like he was hiding something, but he could not distract him from healing himself to talk about it.

_Should I talk about things straight away, after all this is why Obi-Wan is in this situation? I will speak to him when he next wakes._

He left the small corridor and headed or the Council Chamber to inform the Council erasing all fears and worries from his present mind but letting himself be reminded that he needed to deal with them.


	3. Ingrown Pain

**A.N: **Based on the characters from JA books but not really following a story particularly. Hope you are enjoying it

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or any other things to do with Star Wars, although I wish I was the creator of these wonderful stories.

**Chapter 3: Ingrown Pain**

'Thank You Qui-Gon for informing us and keep us up to date with news on Obi-Wan's condition.'

'Of course Master Windu.'

'As for the mission, we will be sending out Jedi Master Adi Gallia and Siri along with me, I feel that it is necessary we start out on this mission immediately. When Obi-Wan is well enough, both of you will join us, do you agree Qui-Gon Jinn?

'Yes Master I will inform you when we are ready to join you.'

'Thank you, may the Force be with you.'

Qui-Gon left the council room, eager to be at his Padawan's side. He entered the room, which was now lit.

_This must be a good sign that he is able to tolerate the light._

'Hello Obi-Wan. Are you ok?'

There was no reply from the boy, although he was sitting up and his eyes were open. Qui-Gon walked over to the boy. He sat cautiously on the bed. Reaching out he touched Obi-Wan's shoulder, it was damp, Obi-Wan still had a fever. Was he so ill he was hallucinating?

'Obi-Wan please talk to me, are you ok?'

Obi-Wan's eyes unfocused and his head dropped, followed by his body as he fell into the arms of his master.

'Ugh Master? Where am I? I have to go to my room this isn't my room. Please take me to my room.'

Obi-Wan clambered off of his bed, and slumped onto the floor. He walked quickly out of the room, the monitor wires disconnecting from his skin as he left.

'Obi-Wan please wait! You're not well!'

Qui-Gon followed him out of the room and down the corridor. Obi-Wan walked until he reached his own room. The door hissed open and Obi-Wan entered. Obi-Wan turned and stared at his master, 'I'm sorry!' The door hissed open and locked, leaving Qui-Gon in the corridor.

Qui-Gon was shocked, why was Obi-Wan behaving like this he needed answers.

_Why do I feel this bad? What's happening to me? Why won't it stop hurting? Make it stop. Make It Stop! Please!_

'Please MAKE IT STOP!'

'Obi-Wan! Listen to me it will all be ok speak to me, if you can't speak at least open up your mind, let me in I will help you.'

Silence.

Qui-Gon tried to talk to Obi-Wan through the bond. Obi-Wan I can feel what you are feeling. Please let me come in.

Yes Master

Qui-Gon unlocked the door with the help of the Force. 'Obi-Wan listen to me, there I something in your mind hurting you. You need to rest. While you are sleeping I will speak to the healers, see if they can help you or know what is wrong. Rest now.'

As Qui-Gon finished speaking he noticed that Obi-Wan was sleeping soundly on his bed. A look of pure innocence on his pale face.

Qui-Gon pushed open the light-weight door to the Healing Wing. 'Do you know what is wrong with Obi-Wan?'

'Yes Master Jinn, it appears he has a small tumour on his brain. It is operable but it is almost certainly likely to leave him with some lasting damage.'

'What kind of lasting damage?'

'We are not sure, it could be nothing or he could be left how he is now, there is no way to tell. Do you give your consent for the operation?'

'I don't know.' Qui-Gon thought for a moment.

_Obi-Wan needs this operation, but what if it doesn't work, he might still have the pain. What should I do?_

'Yes I give my consent.'

'Thank you Qui-Gon, we will do the surgery tomorrow morning, let him rest tonight, but we will need him to stay here. I know he would prefer to be in his room but we need to monitor his condition and let him prepare for tomorrow. Maybe after his operation we could arrange for him to be cared for in his room. This is a big ordeal he has to go through, but his chances look better the quicker we do it.'

He walked back down the corridor to Obi-Wan's room and accessed the door. He lifted the sleeping child out of his bed and carried him to the Healing Wing, he took with him also the small river stone he gave Obi-Wan for his 13th birthday, and he knew it would comfort him. He reached the ward that Obi-Wan would be staying on and gently placed him in the bed and settled him in. 'Be strong my child.' Qui-Gon bent down and kissed Obi-Wan's forehead and left silently.


	4. A Crimson Mind

**A.N: **Based on the characters from JA books but not really following a story particularly. Hope you are enjoying it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or any other things to do with Star Wars, although I wish I was the creator of these wonderful stories.

**Chapter 4: A Crimson Mind **

Qui-Gon returned to his room and activated his communications console.

'Hello, Mace Windu speaking.'

'Hello Master Windu, I have news on Obi-Wan's condition.'

'Please continue Qui-Gon'

'It appears he has a small brain tumour that needs to be removed. They are operating on him tomorrow. He should make a quick recovery. If all goes well we hope to be joining you and Master Adi in 10 days.'

'Very well Qui-Gon I look forward to seeing you then and may the Force be with you both especially during the operation.'

'May the Force be with you all too.'

Siri was sitting on a hard seat in the cruiser. They had been travelling for 2 days now and they would be hopefully reaching Malidaor by the evening. This was going to be Siri's first dangerous mission. She looked around at what the other Jedi's were doing. Mace Windu sat looking over notes on a datapad, her Master Adi Gallia was meditating quietly in one corner of the room.

_What should I be doing? This mission is doomed to fail; Obi-Wan had the right idea on getting ill. How can we stop a planet that's already killed all leaders, from going into an even greater war?_

Something caught Siri's attention, there was a beeping sound. She watched as Mace Windu answered his comlink. She used the Force to help her listen in on the conversation. It was Qui-Gon. She listened intently.

_Brain tumour! Oh Obi-Wan, that's terrible. Get better, please._

Mace Windu turned and sat down facing Adi. 'Obi-Wan has to have urgent surgery tomorrow, he has a brain tumour. Qui-Gon expects they will be joining us in approximately 10 days'

'Ok thank you Mace, lets hope Obi-Wan can get through the surgery, he is very ill.'

Qui-Gon was restless; he was concerned about Obi-Wan. He walked aimlessly around the corridors thinking of something to take his mind off of his apprentice. He decided he would take a look at Bant to see how she was getting on. She walked into the female students ward, looking for Bant. He couldn't find her.

'Excuse me where is Bant Eerin being held?'

'She has gone up for a scan, we believe she has a chest infection which has caused severe dehydration.'

'But that could kill her! She's a Calamarian.'

'We know that Qui-Gon. She is in good hands and she will be ok don't worry.'

'May I see her when she returns.'

'Certainly Master Jinn, we will call you when she arrives.'

'I will be with Obi-Wan.'

Qui-Gon walked down the adjoining corridor to the Boy's Ward. Obi-Wan was awake now, he was sitting in a chair looking out of the window. Qui-Gon watched his face, he showed his fear openly. The setting sun was casting an eerie amber glow on his complexions making him look well. Qui-Gon stepped closer to his apprentice he could see now the look in his eye. 'Do not be worried Obi-Wan, you will be fine.' he placed his hand on his shoulder.

'Master what will happen if it doesn't work. Will it get worse?'

'No Obi-Wan it won't get worse.'

'T-Then what will happen?' a slight tremor in his voice.

'Obi-Wan calm down, the worst thing that can happen is that you will stay in this condition.'

'T-t-the…….p-pain..'

'Yes Obi-Wan, you may still have the pain, but the healers can help it.'

'NO!!'

'OBI-WAN!' Qui-Gon stood back in shock at hearing his Padawan's scream. Time slowed as he watched his apprentice drop to his knees, he tried to run forward but he was frozen still. Obi-Wan's upper body hit the ground followed by his head. Qui-Gon raced over to Obi-Wan.

_Please Obi-Wan speak to me…_

He called the Healers using the Force. He crouched down and held Obi-Wan's head in his lap. He looked down at his face. There was a large gash which was bleeding severely from the side of his head. His left eye was half open, its pupil was dilated. Qui-Gon felt for a pulse, his heart skipped a beat as he only just felt it. 'Oh Obi-Wan don't give up.' Obi-Wan's small teenage body began to shake. Fever swept muscles flailing, groans coming from his mouth. It lasted only about 12 seconds but it was enough do drain all of the blood from Qui-Gon's face. The Healers arrived and immediately took the unconscious and nearly dead body away on a stretcher. Qui-Gon just sat there frozen to the spot.


	5. The Infection of War

**A.N: **Based on the characters from JA books but not really following a story particularly. Hope you are enjoying it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or any other things to do with Star Wars, although I wish I was the creator of these wonderful stories.

**Chapter 5:**

'Qui-Gon? Are you ok?' said a quiet, female voice. He turned and saw Bant. She was standing in the doorway. Her skin was pale, she had an oxygen tube on her nose, and she pulled a drip stand behind her. She looked so ill.

'I heard about Obi-Wan, h-he will be ok.' Tears started to form in the corner of here eyes. He stood there and watched her for a moment.

_Oh Bant, even when you face your own problems you are still strong for your friends._

She started to cough, and wheeze. Qui-Gon walked over to her and helped her into a chair. 'I guess you did have the chest infection then?'

'Yes…I…do' She replied wheezing but with a smile.

'I will go and see how Obi-Wan is, would you like to come? I'll carry you over if you can't walk.'

'Thank you Qui-Gon, I think I will be ok but will you support me if I need it.'

Qui-Gon placed his arm delicately around Bant, helping her walk towards reception. Bant pulled her drip stand behind them. They reached their destination and Qui-Gon spotted one of the healers.

'Excuse me, can you tell me how Obi-Wan is doing. Where is he?'

'Ah Master Qui-Gon Jinn, I am sorry to tell you that Obi-Wan is in surgery at the moment he should be out in about 2 hours.'

'But the surgery was scheduled for tomorrow! What happened?'

'It appears he had one of his episodes of pain and fell, when he fell he hit his head and this caused a brain haemorrhage which needed to be fixed or he would die.'

Qui-Gon stared, eyes fixed forward. He looked at the healer and gave a brief nod. 'Let's get you settled and we'll wait for Obi-Wan to come out.' he said turning to Bant. She gave a sleepy nod and then started to cough. Qui-Gon picked her slender frame up and carried her in his arms. The healer came and pulled the drip stand as they walked back to Bant's bed.

* * *

It had been a long journey, but they had finally reached the planet Malidaor. Siri Tachi was glad; it meant she could escape the confines of the ship. She was stunned when looked out at the surrounding landscape. The spacecraft landed on a location that once was a grand spaceport. Now all that stood there was a pile of ornate looking, decorated rubble which was once the spaceport building. One small hut had been built from a small crashed cruiser and this now acted as the terminal for the port. The Jedi team walked down the central boulevard. They took in their surroundings as this was important to secure the success of the mission. All around them people walked. Their faces showed fear openly, they did not need to hide it on this planet. On the walls of many burned out buildings political propaganda slogans were grafittied on.

'I sense much fear and unrest here.' Expressed Adi.

'Yes I feel it too. As soon as the conflict here is resolved the best.' replied Mace.

Siri walked over to a small mound of freshly dug soil. She read on a nearby engraved stone:

**Here lies the children of Molin School**

**172 innocent children taken by the injustness of War**

**Died 14th Day of the Summer Cycle, 1469**

**We remember your deaths as a fuel for our vengance**

**Rest peacefully**

'Too many people have died in this War, the planet has changed forever.' she whispered.

'Come now Siri, we will meditate over the loss of lives on Maidoar and for Obi-Wan.' She paused, 'Something is happening to him back at the Temple.'

The three Jedi walked off towards the remains of the Queen's Palace where they were to meet the temporary leader and be transported to a safe house to plan their activities.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait for this update I've been very busy, I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for all the reviews I have had so far. Next chapter will come soon hopefully :) 


	6. Incorrect Information

**Title: **Inside Hurtful Eyes

**Author: **Mlinyaia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or any other things to do with Star Wars, although I wish I was the creator of these wonderful stories.

**Chapter 6: Incorrect Information**

Qui-Gon left Bant sleeping in her room, he couldn't wait, he needed to be doing something. _Obi-Wan will be ok_ he kept repeating to himself. He walked around the Temple. He kept on checking the time, counting down the minutes until Obi-Wan was scheduled to end surgery. He walked further, he was walking without a destination but that always leads to somewhere. After 30 minutes of mindless wandering he found himself waiting outside the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Pushing open the heavy wooden door he entered the room. The sound of waterfalls drifted around the place, the continuous earthly sound of the water giving an eerie calm feeling about the room. For one intune to the Living Force such as Qui-Gon Jinn, a place like this, full of plants and nature draws the senses out and clears the mind easily, making meditations a must in the room. Qui-Gon made his way down to his favourite spot and sat down into a meditation pose on the nearby rock. Reaching out to the Force he sent all of his pent up anger and fear along the calm, soothing tendrils in his mind.

A beeping sound bought him out of his meditation, looking at his utility belt he saw that it was a recorded message that had been left on his comlink. He stood, legs stiff after kneeling for so long. He walked briskly down the corridor, his legs knowing the way to the Healing Wing on their own. Pushing open the door, he was directed down the corridor into a small private side room. The lighting was set down low, he assumed to prevent stress on Obi-Wans seemingly sensitive eyes. The boy was awake, lying down with a bandage over his head.

"How are you feeling Obi-Wan?" He asked as he walked over to his Padawan.

"I'm ok Master, just tired." He emphasised the statement with a yawn.

"Rest now, I will speak with the healers then I shall return." He squeezed the young man's shoulder and walked out of the door. Qui-Gon made his way to the reception area and requested to speak with the healer in charge of Obi-Wan. He stood there and watched as a small humanlike female with long golden hair tied back approached him.

"Hello Master Jinn, I'm assuming you are here to talk about Padawan Kenobi. Come this way please, we will discuss everything, might aswell be in a comfortable environment."

Qui-Gon followed the short Healer into the side room closing the door silently behind him. The room was done in natural hues and had a old, slightly worn brown couch in the room and a small delicate looking table, which the Healer hand placed 2 cups of warm, sweet tea on. Following her motion Qui-Gon took his place on the couch and waited for the forthcoming discussion.

"Master Jinn, as you know we had to perform an emergency operation on your Padawan. We have stopped the bleeding and with the help of the Force that should be healed within about 3 days as it was a rather straighforward procedure when you have help on your side." She stated with a small chuckle.

"Yes I know how much the Force helps you with your work its truly breathtaking how miraculous you can make it work its healing ways." replied Qui-Gon with a compliment.

"Thank you Master Jinn." She smiled politely, "Now as for Obi-Wan, as you know there is what we had thought was a tumour in his brain. Coincidently the bleed was near enough to the site of this abnormality that we were able to have a look and determine what it was that was harming Obi-Wan's mind. There is no tumour there Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon was shocked, "What do you mean, you told me, I saw it on the scan results! There was clearly an abnormality shown on there!"

"Calm down Master Jinn, let me explain. There is indeed an abnormality there. We thought at first it was a tumour, but as I stated earlier there was no tumour when we had a look. What showed up on the scan was an electrical anomaly, the nerves in Obi-Wan's brain are dying, and this is causing his symptoms."

Qui-Gon was stunned, "Do you know what is causing this anomaly? Surely there must be a sign of what has done the damage? Will it heal again?" All of these questions were rushing around in Qui-Gon's mind assaulting his thoughts, he as usual released his fears of how this could implement Obi-Wan's Jedi life, into the Force and was left as calm as could be expected at a time like this.

"All we know is that this is something we haven't seen before. We have done test and nothing seems abnormal in any other area of Obi-Wan's body, you would expect other symptoms if it was any of the conditions that could possible cause a symptom like the one he is displaying. We have been thinking as a Healing team, we think it is highly likely that someone is attacking Obi-Wan, but we are unsure how."

"You mean like a poison?"

"No that would show up on our screening tests, this incident seems to be Force related, we can feel a slight disturbance in the Force when we run our scans over the effected area, a different disturbance to what you would usually feel."

"What kind of Force input could be doing this?" Qui-Gon was worried, he knew that certain groups of Force users were gaining power, the ones that were not followers of Jedi codes and practices.

"Dark inputs Master Jinn." She reached out to take a sip of her tea while Qui-Gon digested this news.

"You mean that a Dark Force user is somehow entering and damaging Obi-Wan's mind? But why?"

"I do not have the answers Master Jinn, we have requested that Master Yoda come and probe Obi-Wan's mind to try an assertain more information on the attack. Go and rest now there is nothing more you can do, Obi-Wan will sleep until tomorrow I am sure, you may come back when you are well rested and fed." She stood from the plush couch, Qui-Gon following suit. After bidding the healer fairwell and thanking her for the discussion, Qui-Gon had one last look at his Padawan. Obi-Wan was still sleeping peacefully in the bed, turning he made his way to his quarters and obeyed the healers requests.

* * *

I am SOOOOOOO sorry!! I didn't realise it had been 2 years!!!! since I last updated this story!I have no excuse I just didn't realise time had flown by so quick. I was having a few problems as I forgot where I was going to go with this story so I have made up a rough idea and I'm sorry if the things don't match up or if it doesn't make sense (i would say the next update is coming soon but whenever i say that it takes forever so not this time) hope you liked it and again sorry, thanks to metoria for letting me know it had been this long!


	7. Discovered Truths

**Chapter 7: Discovered Truths**

* * *

**A.N: **My first fic so hope it all goes well let me know! Based on the characters from JA books but not really following a story particularly.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or any other things to do with Star Wars, although I wish I was the creator of these wonderful stories.

**Inside Hurtful Eyes**

**Chapter 7: Discovered Truths**

Qui-Gon was restless, he watched through the window as Obi-Wan slept, a look of innocence on his youthful face, unaware of the problems going on in his mind and the implications that they held for him and the rest of the Order.

Bent forward, hands clasping the grey locks of his long and now unkempt hair. Why is this happening? How can a dark force user manipulate their way into my apprentice's mind and cause such devastating damage? Can they be stopped? Who could it be?

Who could it be? That last thought was the one that plagued him the most. Haunted should be the word.

Qui-Gon stood as Master Yoda emerged from the door leading to Obi-Wan's room.

"Much to think about I have, immediate danger I do not sense for your Padawan Qui-Gon, need you he does." Master Yoda's long, green ears drooped slightly as he let out a long sigh. "To the Council Chambers you will come, com you I will."

"Yes Master." He watched as the small Master hobbled away. He stretched his arms up above his head, letting out a sigh of his own as he heard his back give a satisfying click, why the Healer's must insist on having the most uncomfortable chairs laying around in the places that chairs are needed the most he will never know.

He closed the door behind him quietly, not wishing to disturb his apprentice when they had only just been reunited. He listened to the steady breathing of the sandy haired boy, that is after all what Obi-Wan was, a boy, and he was in danger.

Qui-Gon pondered what they knew about this strange phenomenon. He began making a list.

_1. Obi-Wan became ill 2 days ago_

_2. The effects come in the form of attacks, may cause permanent damage_

_3. The cause is not something physical_

_4. It is possibly caused by a dark force user._

That is where the list ended, for now anyway. Qui-Gon needed answers, and as much as he hated to wake his Padawan it seemed he was the only one who could answer some of the questions burning in his mind right now.

He gently shook Obi-Wan's arm, stopping when he saw those eyelids, thick with sleep start to flutter open.

"Master?"

"Hello Obi-Wan, how are you feeling?" He asked as he grabbed a glass of water of the counter, not warmed to room temperature it was chilled water when he placed it there earlier in the day. The boy received it and drank greedily, a small smile played on Qui-Gon's face, pleased he could help comfort his Padawan a little.

"Obi-Wan, child, Master Yoda has been to see you, he has probed your mind to see if he can figure out any clues as to the cause of your problems." Obi-Wan looked at him confused, " You were asleep the whole time Young One, he didn't need to wake you for it, infact it was probably easier for you that way. I just had a few questions to ask you, is that ok?" He nodded his approval.

"How long have you been having symptoms, be honest with me Padawan?"

Silence, he could see the lines of concentration on the child's face as he thought back to when this first started. The silence crept on for a few minutes, but eventually those soft lips parted and the Master listened in with a keen interest.

"Well….it started off small Master, headaches, but they only lasted a second or so. I didn't think anything of them. It has been getting worse though, only I never thought it was anything bad, I just thought that I had been over doing it a bit, what with all the missions we had been on recently, then the return to the Temple, classes, sabre practice. I just thought I needed to rest."

"You should have told me Padawan, I care about you, I know our relationship hasn't always been this strong but you are my apprentice, we are bonded together, I always want to know if anything is troubling you, its my duty to you to protect and care for you while you are training with me. When did this start Obi-Wan?" He asked again, a deep dread bubbled up inside of him, he already knew the answer before Obi-Wan could say it.

"The first time was when we were together, it was a stressful situation and I just put it down to that. It was when you said you would be my Master."

Qui-Gon opened his mouth, about to say that it was what he feared, when his comlink went off. It was the Council. "I'm so sorry if this is anything to do with me, but I do not regret taking you as my apprentice. I am being summoned to see the Council, Master Yoda wants to discuss what is going on with you. I will fill you in on my return." He kissed the top of Obi-Wan's head and turned to leave the room.

"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan whispered as he watched the corner of his Master's robe disappear out the door fell, a small smile played on his lips as he quickly drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

Qui-Gon was slightly out of breath as he stepped through the doors of the Council Chambers. Why the Healers were the otherside of the Temple to everything he will never know! He looked around, there were very few Masters in attendance but that didn't matter, it was Yoda who would be talking anyway.

"Being attacked Obi-Wan is. Probed his mind I have, no evidence of darkness in him there is, but darkness from the outside surrounds him. Talked with the Council I have, meditated we did, found the solution to this problem we hope we have." There was a pause as Qui-Gon absorbed what he was hearing, his heart sinking slightly when he realised what this meant.

"Any idea who is behind this do you have Qui-Gon?" Yoda enquired.

"Master, I asked Obi-Wan how long he had been having problems, it is as I feared, it has been going on since I took him as my apprentice. The only dark force user he has been near to in that time has been.." Qui-Gon faltered, he realised now who it must be, the person who is attacking is beloved Padawan, he took a deep breath, released his anger and fear to the Force. Qui-Gon swallowed down a sick feeling, this was his fault in part. How could he say his name in front of the Council again?

He didn't have to, "Xanatos, it is." Answered Yoda.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! That's all I can say for my lack of updates. I am determined again, I have set up my friends with whips so they can whip me into gear! Please enjoy this update and there should be more to come soon!**


	8. Hatching Plans

**Chapter 8: Hatching Plans**

* * *

**A.N: **My first fic so hope it all goes well let me know! Based on the characters from JA books but not really following a story particularly.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters or any other things to do with Star Wars, although I wish I was the creator of these wonderful stories.

**Inside Hurtful Eyes**

**Chapter 8: Hatching Plans**

It was night, the darkness descended quickly on Malidaor bringing with it an almost paralysing sense of fear and desperation from the natives. Siri sighed softly, she rested her head against the cold transparisteel window of their safe house, an inn that had been fortified against attack. She could feel her Master's strong and calming presence behind her, she turned to look as her Master entered the dark quarters they would be sharing.

"Siri how are you feeling?" Adi asked, as she slipped off her outer robe and pulled a chair up to join her padawan at the window.

"Master, there is so much unhappiness here, I can feel it, can't you?" She asked, sullen eyes fixed on a point in the horizon.

"Padawan, there is war going on here, the people are frightened and the people they would turn to for help have been killed or driven away by the mere thought of being a target for the next assassination. I know it must be hard for you, you feel the emotions of people much clearly through the Force, it's a gift that I will help you control. How about something to eat padawan, while we discuss with Master Windu what the plan of action is?" Adi replied, pulling out a covered plastic dish with some kind of warm, sweet smelling stew in it.

"Thank you Master, when will Master Windu return?"

"Shortly, he is checking the local area, making sure we know what we are facing."

"More like looking for an escape route!" Siri remarked, sounding more like her usual witty self.

They sat in a comfortable silence, sipping regularly at their warm stew. Siri played with hers a bit, unsure of what the floating chunks of 'meat' were but deemed them safe to eat after her Master didn't die eating hers.

"Are you trying to poison me Master?" She said jokingly, the food wasn't that great.

"Be grateful padawan, there is little food around at the moment, it was kind of Naomi to make us something."

"Yes Master." Siri replied, blushing at the slightly abrasive tone her master used towards her. She didn't mean to be ungrateful, it was meant as a joke. _I guess the tension is getting to all of us!_

Naomi was a humanoid native with long grey hair and pale skin, similar looking to all the natives on the planet. She had volunteered to care for the needs of the Jedi in what used to be her well cared for inn. They had travelled to the inn straight from visiting what was left of the Palace. They had met a few of the remaining government members at the Palace, they were all busy packing up their belongs into their spacecruisers. The Jedi had however gained information on the latest happenings on the planet.

They turned towards the door simultaneously, hearing the lock click and the door slide open to reveal Mace Windu standing there.

"Here you go Mace!" Adi said as she hovered over his own warm tub of stew, "I'm sure you can stomach it!"

Even though it was already dark outside, it was still not late by the time they had finished eating their stew. Where they were at the moment it was the planets winter, although the weather was not that cold, it was rather pleasant to them, it did however mean that the nights were long. Malidaor did not have a circular orbit, it meant that the planet was in its winter season for longer than the others, so it had grown accustomed to being in semi-darkness for long parts of the day. The buildings were once all made of glistening, pristine, white stones that reflected the minimal light that was around and gave them a glowing image so that they could be seen on the darkest of nights. The people themselves, their pale, almost white, skin was suited for this kind of environment, the paleness allowed them to absorb the sunlight every humanoid needs, while also giving off a soft, easily visible glow at night.

The three companions were sitting on a threadbare set of couches. Datapads and flimsiplasts scattered unceremoniously across a scratched and weatherworn table in the middle.

"What's the plan Mace?" Asked Adi, looking him directly into the dark eyes of the tall Jedi.

"Well clearly we need to talk to the gang leaders involved in all of this. There has been years of peace between the gangs, nothing more than just small disputes that resolved without violence. As has already been stated it was someone from inside the Palace who bribed the assassination of Empress Taliqui, what we do know is that it was members of one of the gangs that are behind the assassination and the following murders to the other descendants to the throne and people interfering with the lineage decision."

"Why are the gangs still fighting so much though? Surely if the Empress has been assassinated there job is done?" Asked Siri, her youthful innocence still showing through in her questions.

"Young one, that is what we do not know, it may just be that there is pride in the royalty and so the gang not guilty of the murders is executing their revenge on the killing of the Empress or another thing altogether." Adi answered, remembering that Siri was still a child and hadn't seen much of the world yet.

"First things first, we must find out where the gangs are, try and get the whole picture. Once we find them we should set up a meeting between the leaders to negotiate a ceasefire and end the fighting and bombing, too many innocent people have died here. Maybe we will uncover the cause of the unrest." Finished Mace, and with that they all began their nightly routine, not one of them dared be tired for the morning to come.

As Siri made her way into her bunk, she couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed, there's was just too much going on at the moment. Her thoughts drifted to the Temple. There was a longing in her heart for the calmness that the Temple provides, and those that she knew were there at the moment. As much as she tried to hide it, she feared that she had feelings that could only be described as improper for a Jedi about Obi-Wan and that frightened her. That only added to the worry she had about the fellow padawan.

She sighed, glad that they had all been given separate rooms and didn't have to add her fear of keeping her Master awake all night with her restlessness to the growing ball of fear. She settled into a kneeling position on her sleep couch and began to meditate and release all her fear and worrying emotions and thoughts to the Force, she needed a clear head and a refreshing evening of sleep before the true start of their mission in the morning.


End file.
